


Ehhhh

by mylittlephony



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 12:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylittlephony/pseuds/mylittlephony





	Ehhhh

"S-stop it..." Manjoon protested, pressing down on the dress as if to stop Deems from lifting it up. Deems merely raised a hand and smacked it firmly against the fair skin of the Korean's ass, leaving a light pink handprint behind.

"You lying whore. That's not what this is saying, hm?"  
Deems squeezed his partner's flushed cock, letting another spurt of precum soak into the triangle of silky, lacy fabric covering it. 

Manjoon whined, but Deems knew too much of his sex-craved boyfriend to feel even a shred of remorse. Why should he, when the brunette was bucking his hips into his fist like some bitch in heat?

"Is this how you acted with him?" Deems asked lightly, savagely crushing the younger man's shaft in his hand so he cried out helplessly. "Climbing all over him like that...J bet you wanted him to shove his dick into you. Honestly, do I have to put you in a cock cage every time you leave home?"

"N-no, Deems please...I didn't..." Manjoon begged, but Deems wasn't having it, reaching over to Manjoon's toy box to pull out a gleaming silver cage, carefully crafted with thin strips of stainless steel that would hopefully prove to be more effective at controlling his boyfriend than his sense of common decency seemed to be.

Manjoon yelped and whimpered as his cock was gripped and roughly milked, spurting cum all over Deems's stomach before he even realized what was happening. Satisfied that every last bit of come had leaked out onto his lap, Deems grabbed his partner's limp shaft and fastened the cage around his front, making sure to keep it loose enough for his blood to flow.

When Manjoon finally came to he begged, as Deems expected him to, but by then his begging wasn't moving him so much as it was turning him on. 

"Deeeems....I can't go into work with something like this..." Manjoon said sweetly, nuzzling into him like a cat trying to suck up to its owner. Deems wasn't having it though. "Funny. I don't recall you saying that when I made you talk to a client of yours while fucking you with a dildo."

"You liked it though..."Manjoon pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. When he didn't receive a response, Manjoon finally gave up and sighed, stumbling to his feet and heading for the bathroom. "Well...if you're not going to fuck me anymore, I guess I'll just have to go.

He had barely taken two steps before Deems jumped him from behind, clasping his wrists together with handcuffs. "Hey, what the fuck are y-ah!" Deems had smacked him on his bottom again, using his moment of surprise to place another set of cuffs on his delicate ankles. 

"Who said I'm not going to fuck you?" Deems grinned, nuzzling into his boyfriend's soft, fragnant hair. "We have the entire weekend to ourselves. I'm going to fuck you over and over until your belly's full of cum, and maaaybe if you're a good little fucktoy I'll let you have an orgasm all to yourself. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Manjoon tried to protest, but Deems had already stuffed a cloth into his mouth-he didn't want his precious pet getti g dehydrated after all before tying it into place with a bit of rope to make a cleave gag. He'd re-tie him properly later, with silk ropes and some of those fancy shibari knots he loved to fantasize about, but for now this would suffice-he didn't want the rope getting all soggy after all. Hoisting his lover up, Deems managed to carry him into the shower booth, a glass-paneled box barely big enough for two. For Deems this wasn't much of a complaint, secretly thankful he could rut up against Manjoon's soft, plump ass and thighs without being too soft with him. Or actually, would that be more dom-like, to use him as something of a masturbation aid without giving a damn about his caged cock? 

Ah, no matter. He was getting off track again. 

Deems turned the shower on, hearing the Korean yelp as ice-cold water bezt down on him like a tropical rainstorm. "Sorry, babe." Deems apologized, adjusting the temperature until it rose to a nice, warm spring rain. Manjoon huffed, but soon mellowed when Deems squirted some shampoo into his hand and lathered up the younger man's silky caramel locks. Manjoon closed his eyes, letting the rich scent of lavender and honey entwine around him as his scalp was massaged and rubbed by Deems's clumsy yet gentle fingers. 

After rinsing the suds out and rubbing a sweet-smelling hair treatment into the ends of his hair, Deems held up a bottle of chamomile and honey body wash to show his lover. The understanding that dawned in his wide, innocent eyes was delicious, as he shook his head vigorously to try and stave off the upcoming assault. A wolfish grin crept over his lips as he squeezed the body wash into his cupped hand so it made a small pool of gold, rubbing it into a loofa to create a thick layer of froth. 

He wondered if this would be pleasant or painful for him as he swiped the loofa over his limbs and torso before moving onto more areas. The long, slender slope of his graceful neck, the supple curves of his ass, his toned, yet soft thighs...Deems swirled the loofa over each expanse of pale, silky skin, teasing gently at the next round of torture to come. Manjoon kept quiet, perhaps enjoying the gentle strokes of the rough loofa sheathed in a cloud of cottony foam. 

Deems dropped the loofa, grabbing the shower head and gently rinsing away the layer of bubbles on his skin with the steady stream of water. He didn't miss the way his lover squirmed whenever the hard, thin jets of water teased the pebbled pink nubs on his chest, or tickled between his cheeks at his sensitive hole and taint. He could see Manjoon relax when every bit of foam had been washed away, clearly thinking the ordeal was over.

Oh, he couldn't wait. 

Deems turned off the water and flipped Manjoon around so he was pressed up against the glass wall of the shower booth, stepping outside briefly so he could wipe off the mirror before stepping back in to rub a circle of clear into the wall. Now Manjoon could see himself, pressed up against the shower wall. 

That was when Deems struck.

Squeezing another handful of liquid gold into his palm, Deems rubbed both hands together briefly to smear the gel all over his fingers, sliding them securely over Manjoon's nipples. A high-pitched squeal came from the younger man as Deems played with the sensitive peaks, flicking them to stiffen them up before pinching them between his thumb and forefinger and rolling them. Manjoon struggled to escape the sweet assault, but with his hands cuffed behind his back and a knee between his legs he could do little more than squirm and cry.

"Fuck. Do you see yourself? That's what you look like when we're fucking, you know. A mewling whore, craving cock any way he can get it."

Deems slipped one hand down to tease at his hole, rubbing a finger over the furled bud of his sphincter before moving forward and pressing it into his perineum where his prostate was. He must've found it quite nicely, as Manjoon threw his head back and gave a muffled scream. 

"You don't get to show this to anyone else. This is for my eyes only. Do you understand?" Deems growled, as Manjoon's screams began to dull into whimpers and he gave up, sinking into the torturous arousal that rushed through him wave after wave.

A flash of anger rushed through him-even after all that, Manjoon was still trying to take pleasure, uncaring about the way he'd betrayed him. 

Digging his nail cruelly into his left nipple, Deems raised his right hand and slammed it against the plump cheek of his ass. Manjoon squealed, Deems taking a savage pleasure in the way his hand had imprinted a bright red mark of ownership into the Korean's fair skin.

More slaps followed, the soft, firm cheeks of his ass jiggling after every spank. Manjoon's cries were growing weaker and weaker, the once-perfect white of his skin a mottled cherry red. 

Finally, when the first sob rang out in the bathroom, Deems allowed himself to rest his hand and turn his lover around to watch crystal tears fall down his cheeks.


End file.
